


"Love is sacrifice"

by Kaush1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 and ahead, Angst, Babygate (One Direction), Canon Compliant, Chaptered, Fluff and Angst, Fuck the management, Happy Ending, Headcanon, It's not real tho, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaush1D/pseuds/Kaush1D
Summary: "We cannot be together,But we'll never be apart,For no matter what life brings us,You're always in my heart"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. And please know that this is only a fiction .
> 
> P.S.I love Larry and I actually think think they are together.

"We cannot be together,  
But we'll never be apart,  
For no matter what life brings us,  
You're always in my heart"

 

It was only 9.00 am when Louis stopped his car in front of the modest building, a shower of morning sunlight falling through the buildings blinding him.He closed his eyes for a moment as the memories of last night came rushing to him.

"I can't do that Lou. Not again."

Shaking his head in a poor attempt to get Harry's horrified, teary eyes out of his mind Louis unlocked his car door to get out the car. 

****

"Good morning sir. Can I help you?"  
The receptionist at the door asked him brightly as soon as he entered the building. 

"I'm here to meet Jones." While a part of him felt bad for his harsh tone, he knew, it won't be him if he was nice to even a plant in this place where he had a collection of nothing but hateful memories. Then again that didn't even matter,Louis thinks , because the girl behind the desk never show any emotion except her All-teeth-out fake grin. FAKE. Louis snored to himself. If there was one term to describe whole lot of them modest workers, 'fake' was the perfect word. 

"Mr Jones is in his cabin. Can you please tell me your name?"came the ever cheerful voice and Oh come on! Talking about being fake. 

"You know who I am" He questioned looking at her dangerously. 

"Sorry Mr.Tomlinson but I had to ask . If you can wait for a moment I'll inform Mr Jones that you are here to meet him"

Louis nodded and stepped away from the counter while taking a glace at the sufficient room. Saying he hated this place would be an understatement. He still remembered the day he first stepped into this place 5 years ago. An 18 years old Louis Tomlinson who was nothing but excited with a 16 year old Harry Styles clinging to his arm. If only he knew back then how much of a trap he was getting into by signing those papers. He was told that those contracts held a promise of a better future for him, for them. The same contracts now he knew were a dead trap weaven for a bunch of inexperienced boys. Liars. Louis thought bitterly.

He wholeheartedly loathed the place along with everything and everyone that has anything to do with it. He's received nothing but negativity from this haunted place and he saw no reason for today to be different. But he's there,this time without even being summoned. He's here, even it feels like he can't breathe in there . He's here willingly this time because he's here for Harry. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr Jones asked for you to come." The receptionist announced interrupting his train of thoughts .

***

If the girl behind the reception desk was fake Simon Jones was the king of acting fake. Louis couldn't hide his disgust off his face as Simon greet him with brightest grin like Louis is the reason for his living. Louis takes the seat without reacting.

"What a great surprise to see you here Louis . To what do I own this pleasure? "

"Cut the crap. I don't even know why you have to be fake with me anymore." Louis spits before he could stop himself.  
Simon looks at him comically then says " You are right Tomlinson.you know I'm not happy to see you this early in the morning. You lot only bring me trouble.Especially you"  
That's more like it . Louis thought, snoring.

"So why are you here. I've got other work to do." Sure. In Louis' words it translated as 'I've got more lives to ruin other than yours'

"I'm here to let you know that Harry's not playing any of your stunts again." 

"Are you Mr styles' spoke person Louis?"

"Oh you know who exactly I am to him" Louis hissed furiously and Simon ignored him when he said,  
"And you know Louis, the contract says.." Louis cut him off before he could finish. 

"I know what the contract says godforsake and let me tell you I don't fucking care"

"Stop shouting Mr. Tomlinson. If you know the contract well you'd also know that it's not something you can play with. The band need promotion. You've already risked the band enough with, as I like to call them, your shortcomings."

Louis had to bite his lip not to throw his fist at the coward in front of him. He should at least know that Louis wasn't 18 anymore that he could shoot the word 'shortcomings' at him and he'll crawl into a box and shut up. Even when he was 18 he never failed to stand up against the entire world when the arrow was pointed at Harry. 

Harry.  
He's doing this for Harry therefore he had to calm down.

Simon looked at Louis expectantly when Louis was silent. 

"Well?"

"I'll do it"

"'m Sorry?"

"You say you can't stop the stunt because the band needs promo. I'll do the stunt instead Harry." For Harry , for Harry.. Louis' mind was racing.Heartbeat's getting faster. While wasn't sure whether he could bear another stunt, at the moment anything seemed better than Harry's tears. 

Simon seemed to notice Louis uneasiness. He grinned broadly before clearing his throat to speak again.

"I'm sorry to tell you Mr.Tomlinson but you are nowhere near popular as Harry . Therefore it won't have the same effect. And you are still with Mis. Calder, though it seems you've forgotten her these days."

"Please..." Louis knew he sounds almost begging and Jones was loving it. But he had to make him agree. His dignity is nothing infront of Harry's sanity. 

Louis watched silently as the man infront of him bagan to pretend to think hard scrubbing his chin with his hand.

"Well well since you are asking so nicely,I obviously having a generous heart decided that maybe you can have the honour this time" Louis would sell his soul to Satan in the exchange of cuting Simon Jones' tongue off. 

"But see Louis as I told you before you are no match to Harry's popularity. So if we want to people to really give attention to this it should be something big this time" 

Louis could feel it coming . Something bad . Very bad . Maybe bad enough to crush his whole life. His throat was dry . Words weren't coming out. So he waits..

"A baby. Yes that would be perfect."

No no no no. This couldn't be happening. 

"And we can plant a cheating scandal along with that." 

Without realizing Louis was on his feet.

"If you think I'm agreeing to this shit you're out of your fucking mind" Louis spit out slowly bending towards the man. But a part of him knew that at the end he's going to agree to this bullshit anyway.

"You are the one who came to me Louis. If you think you can contribute to band by a simple stunt like having a girlfriend you are wrong. We've already been there. I know Mr. Styles worships you but don't think that makes you even in my eyes. He's born to be a rock star while you are only a rock on his way to success. "

Those words didn't hurt Louis anymore. He was so used to them at that point. What hurt him was the fact that the man dared to say these things to him and he was so helpless that he couldn't say anything against him. One day he will. One day he will ruin every single one of them who contributed to make his life a living hell. Until that day he'll do what he can to protect the love of his life.

Louis didn't bother sitting down again as he said " Okay, I'm up for it." carelessly, pretending the very thought of it wasn't crushing him inside. 

"Brilliant" Siamon hallowed as he stands up clapping his hands together.  
" I think this'd be better than the stunt I have planned in my mind with Mr.Styles. I'm happy that you finally decided to be helpful to your band." Simon literally had dollar signs eyes as he looked back at Louis making Louis realized that he's not going escape from this now.

"Come tomorrow Mr.Tomlinson. I'll have all the paper work ready. I already have few females volunteering for baby mama" Of course he did. 

Louis turns around feeling dizzy ignoring the hand that was offered by Simon to shake. 

Simon Jones cleared his throat for him attention. Louis just halted , too tired to turn around. 

" I want you to keep this a secret Mr.Tomlinson. Especially from the other lads since we want real reactions from them if we want people to believe in this. And know that I'm not asking you , I'm ordering you. I think you know the things I'm capable of by now." Voice high and Venomous , the man spits. 

"What if I don't show up tomorrow to sign the contract? I'm not your puppet Jones . You know I'm not someone to dance to your tunes." Louis is anything but scared of that vicious snake.

"Then it's a good thing that I know the one thing or I'd say the person that you hold dear to your heart." And it didn't take much of louis to recognise the threat in those words.

Louis raced out of the room without another word, anger roaring inside of him. 

And as Louis legged through the bright lit office passing one room and another towards the door he felt more and more like he wasn't going to survive this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like this:) hopefully I'll upload the next part soon.  
> Love you guys.  
> Larry is real


End file.
